Perfect Sacrifice
by Lost Person
Summary: Hitomi, a Remaining from the Perfect Sacrifice, knows about the plans of Itsuki to help Yae and Sae escape from the village, and when she was about to help him, she starts seeing a girl maniacally laughing in a Great Hall... Final chapter up! Please! R&R!
1. Prologue

Okay, this isn't my first fanfic, but it is posting one in here. I really hope you'll like it.

Disclaimer: Obviously, Fatal Frame isn't mine; neither the characters. The idea of this fanfic isn't mine, neither; it's from a friend of mine that made the plot of this fanfic resumed like a diary (She kept it, she hasn't posted it so don't even bother writing that I'm writing something that it's already posted), using the already known diaries of the game, adding the characters "Hitomi" and "Mitomi" (I ignore if the name Mitomi exists xD) I'm just turning it into a more explained story.

In resume: I don't own Fatal Frame. But I and my friend (I don't know why she doesn't want to show her name) own this fanfic and the characters Hitomi and Mitomi.

Story's resume: Hitomi performed the "Perfect Crimson Sacrifice", whose effect last 12 years. Now she somehow gets informed about the plans of the Kurosawa twins' escape. She'll try to help Itsuki in whatever she can, but then she starts having some visions of a girl maniacally laughing in a Great Hall...

Okay, let's begin!

Prologue

My hands closed when they arrived to Mitomi's neck. I felt excited. Even happy of doing this. She really deserved it. She looked for it.

Mitomi saw my happiness, and the only thing she did was smile and say:

-"Forgive me"

So she understands it.

I began to close my hands with more strength, and I saw Mitomi running out of air.

She grabbed one of my hands and squeezed it.

There was no turning back.

I tensed for a moment trying to evade Mitomi's regretful look.

A few minutes later, it was over. Finally...

The red mark of the crimson butterfly appeared on Mitomi's neck.

The mourners and the priests started to shout happily.

In that moment I realize what I did. I killed my own sister... the one I loved for all that time...

This wasn't happening... This was just a dream...

But it wasn't... the cold touch of the mourners in my arms made me realize that.

The mourners were pulling me back from Mitomi. I tried to resist, but I couldn't win against their strength.

I saw how two mourners grabbed my sister and picked her up. One grabbing her by the arms, another grabbing her by the legs. They began to swing her, left, right, left, right...

I got free from the mourners at the time Mitomi was being thrown in the abyss.

I ran towards the abyss, but I tripped over my kimono, and fell almost on the edge of the abyss.

The only thing I was able to do then, was watching how Mitomi disappeared into the darkness.

When I thought it was over-when I wished that it was over- the crimson butterfly appeared in the middle of the abyss.

It flown toward me, and I tried to catch it in vain. It fled from me and began to fly upwards.

I'm a Remaining now. The people will respect and fear me, but, is that good?

Mitomi... I'm so sorry... I didn't have to make you feel so bad about that...

**----------------------------------------------------------------**

I sense that somebody will ask why it's a perfect ritual, I'm just using some theories that maybe I created them:

1°:The Crimson Sacrifice's effect lasts like 7 or 9 years. Mitomi's ritual lasted 12 years for reasons that I'll reveal through the chapters, so that's why it's called a "Perfect Sacrifice".

2°: Maybe when the implicated twins are angry with each other, or when a twin is angry at her/his twin and the other twin is very regretful and really wants to die because that, the effect of their ritual will last a little more.

Those are just my theories, and I ignore if they are true. If they don't are, just try to imagine they are so the fanfic can keep going :D. And yeah, the 2° theory has to be with one of the "reasons I'll reveal through the chapters", but I didn't spoil anything! In the prologue you can see Hitomi is angry with Mitomi.

P.S. Pleeeeeeeease leave reviews!


	2. The Engagement

Disclaimer: Ha! And some people told me it was impossible to buy Fatal Frame! I'm here to buy it! Mwahahahaha! opens wallet Ub! No money! Shoot... I knew that buying that poster of Mafuyu to a wandering merchant wasn't a good idea...Fatal Frame isn't mine... yet TT.TT...

Thanks for your reviews! I tried to change some things based on your commentaries, I really hope that this chap is okay...

Chapter One- The engagement

I woke up at half night again. I can't stop thinking about what I did to Mitomi. Every night, I dream about her. It all began 12 years ago, when we performed the ritual. I quickly took off my yukata, and put on a random kimono.

I decided to walk up to Misono Hill. Sometimes, the place is full of crimson butterflies.

It's hard to explain, but I feel safe in there.

I closed the door slowly and quietly, because my room is next to the servants' one. My room is kind of... a library. Too many books, but no space for myself.

I walked quietly watching that my footsteps didn't make too much noise. When I finally reached the door, I heard a voice behind me.

- Hitomi? I'm scared... stay with me... it's dark in here... I... I... I...

I felt like if I was being frozen. That was Mitomi's voice! This wasn't a dream! I slowly turned, and Mitomi was there, with the same kimono that she wore the day of the ceremony.

There was no need to shout, maybe it was a spirit, but she was my sister... I examined her closely, and saw that she was... she was still 5 years old...

The tears began to appear, and all I could do, was embrace Mitomi.

She was cold as ice, she wasn't breathing, either. Her lips went to my ear and said:

-I can't breathe... something is on my neck...

I opened my eyes and saw it was morning, and that I was on my room.

-So... was it just another dream?

I saw my clothes and realize that I was wearing the same kimono as in my dream-dream?-.

Though it was something that could have proved that it wasn't a dream, I ignored it. I had enough of dreams to now have a real scene.

-Good Morning, Hitomi.

-Good Morning, Mr. Osaka.

He had entered to my room without even knocking the door, but that was... um... normal in him.

- Oh, I see that you have already put on a kimono. Good, because you'll have to look really nice for tonight.

- Can I know why?

- It'll be a surprise. Now take your breakfast.

- But I never take my breakfast... Remember that breakfasting gives me nausea.

- Do I have to repeat it? Take-it. It will be good for you.

- Alright.

Mr.Osaka left. And so I did without even giving a glance to the breakfast. The only thing in my mind was to take a bath.

- Miss Osaka?

A voice heard from outside the room.

- Not here.

- (scowls) Miss Hitomi?

- Yes?

- Mrs. Osaka says that she is waiting for you at her room.

- I'm coming...

So, well, I didn't take a bath but I would after talking with Mrs. Osaka.

I went to Mrs. Osaka's room and it appeared that she was waiting for my arrive a long ago.

- Sit down. We need to talk.

- (sits down) What is it?

- You know about what will happen this night, right?

- I don't know anything about it.

- Then Keiji didn't tell you anything?

- No.

- You can go now. I don't have anything to talk about with you if you don't know about tonight.

- Okay.

I went to the bathroom and took a bath, and then I went to my room and looked for a photograph that I have of me and Mitomi. I looked at it for some time, and then left it.

- I'll go to the river... You tell that to Mr. Osaka, understood?

From behind a lattice popped out a servant.

-Y-yes.

I left the house and made my way to the river, the one near the Kiryu house. I began to think about my dream, and, not too much time later one of the Tachibana guys arrived.

-Hi there Hitomi.

-Huh? Oh, Mutsuki! Hello.

- Why are you so... thoughtful? Again those dreams?

- Maybe.

- What happened this time?

- Same as always. Just that in this dream I double-woke up.

- Weird.

- Mr. Osaka said something that has me very worried.

- What?

- He didn't say too much things, but he said something about the "most important day in my life".

- And what with that?

- Most important day in my life... it's the same thing they said when I... (Hitomi made a painful smile) you know what...

- Don't worry. You don't have to say that so I can understand. I know what you tried to say.

- ...

- Lets talk of something else, do you want to?

I nodded. But really, Mutsuki was the only one who talked. I just nodded and listened to him. I was too focused in my thoughts. Surprisingly, we passed all the morning and most part of the evening in the river.

-So Chitose still fears the strangers?

- Yes, but she's trying to leave that fear behind.

- That's good... I have to go now. Look, it's almost night.

- Okay, hurry up then...

- Bye.

I walked to the Osaka house, taking my sweet time. When I arrived, Mr. Osaka was waiting for me at the entrance.

- You're late.

- I'm sorry...

- Look! Your hair is all messed up! How can you be so careless?

- I'm sorry; I'll comb my hair as fast as I can...

- But do it well! I don't want to see you again in these conditions!

I went to my room and combed my hair, then went with Mr. Osaka again.

- Come here quickly.

- What's going on?

- You're going to being engaged.

The peacefully manner of how Mr. Osaka said that, just made Hitomi angry.

- Sorry!

- You're-Going-To-Being-Engaged. Want it spelled?

- Bu-But... why? With whom!

- With one of the Tachibana boys, Itsuki Tachibana.

- But I'm only 16...

- Don't act like if you didn't know the traditions of this village. At least on this village, you're a woman now.

Maybe for being nervous, maybe for feeling too much pressure or maybe just because I understood that Mr. Osaka wasn't sick... but nuts, I started laughing.

- I... I don't have anything against Itsuki-

- Good. So you'll accept marrying him.

- Wha-! Wait! I didn't say that! I know the traditions of this village, but the younger girl that has being engaged was 18!

- Oh, if that's the problem, you don't have to worry. You're being engaged now, but you won't marry until you're 18.

- ...

- Well, it is done. You're going to be engage-

- No! You're not even my father! You're no one to tell me who I marry or who I don't! You can't decide what's good for me!

A big "Paf!" sounded as Mr. Osaka slapped me. When he started to talk, he was trembling of anger.

- You don't have the right of talking me like that! I care for you since both of you and your sister were little! I gave you my last name! I changed that traitor last name so you could live in peace!

I grabbed my slapped cheek, and with tears in the eyes I answered to Mr. Osaka.

- No one forced you to do that... and the Tsuchihara's name isn't "traitor"...

Mr. Osaka prepared his other hand, but suddenly someone knocked the door.

- Oooh! It must be them!- Said Mrs. Osaka from the other room- Hurry! Open the door!

When one of the servants opened the door, Mr. Tachibana and Itsuki entered to the Sunken Fireplace room.

- Good Night, Keiji.

Both Mr. Tachibana and Mr. Osaka inclined a little. And while they were doing so, I gave a quick glance to Itsuki, as if he could explain me what was going on.

The rest of the night was very peaceful. Almost at the end, Mr. Osaka and Mr. Tachibana were kind of drunk. I stood up and walked to the entrance, but before going out, I looked to Itsuki, muttered some things and then left.

I went again to the river, hoping that Itsuki had understood my muttering, and waited a few minutes. He arrived, of course.

- Hi there.

- Hi Itsuki.

- So... we are now like... a... couple?

- It appears so...

Then I thought something. Maybe just for revenge, but if Itsuki was about to be my erm... husband... he had to know all. Even if that "all" meant to tell him stuff that Mr. Osaka has forbidden to tell any person.

- Well then, I want to tell you something important.

- What is it?

- Well...I'm not an Osaka. I'm a... Tsuchihara.

- Way to say things. Could you tell me how's that?

- Some members of my family tried to escape long time ago, but they were captured under the Kureha Shrine. The ceremony master went mad at the Tsuchihara family, and expulsed them from the village, ordering to leave only Mitomi and I, just to do the ritual.

The Osaka family adopted us and you know the entire story from that moment to now.

- Wow. Well... you know the effect of your... ritual is no longer acting, right?

- Yes. What does it has to be with what I just told you?

- And you know that the Kiryu ritual worked, but just for 2 years...

- Itsuki? What are you trying to say?...

- Mutsuki... Mutsuki and I will perform the next... Sacrifice.

- What? No! It can't be!

- But it has to. If not, Sae and Yae will have to do the ritual.

- But if you do the ritual it will be the same thing! The years will pass and then it will be Sae and Yae's turn!

- That's why... that's why I want to know how did you made the Perfect Sacrifice so I will have time to plan a escape for them!

- You won't be able to do it.

- Why?

- Because... Because you love Mutsuki too much.

- And what does that has to be with?

- I don't want to tell you the whole story. In resume, I wanted so bad to kill Mitomi, and Mitomi wanted to being killed, that that's why the ritual was so "perfect".

- But then if Mutsuki wants to die so he can save Sae and Yae...

- But you aren't angry with him. And seeing your brother-relationship, you won't ever be angry with each other. I'm... I'm sorry.

- Well, then. I'm... Mutsuki and I are planning an escape, so Sae and Yae can escape. We're looking for some pinwheels.

- I can get you two. Mrs. Osaka has the Osaka's pinwheel, and in the tomb of my grandma-my real grandma- is the Tsuchihara's pinwheel. Retrieving the Tsuchihara's one will be easy, but I don't know about the other one...

- No need to hurry. With my ritual will be some time to look for them.

- Okay. I think it's time to go. I'm sure Mr. Osaka will get angry if I arrive late.

- Lets go.

When we arrived to the Osaka house, both Mr. Osaka and Mr. Tachibana were waiting for us. It looked like they were still pretty drunk, so we preferred to don't say anything. Itsuki and his father left. I went to my room and began writing in my diary.

I feel weird when the people look at me, and in the worse case, bow at me. They're like saying "here comes the remaining, fear and respect her or..." Or what? I'll kill them? Ha! They don't know why my ritual was the "Perfect one". In that time I hated her so much... But now... I'm so sorry... I miss her... We were quarreling a day before the ritual. We were 5 years old, thought we were little, our discussions weren't a joke. Almost at the end of the quarrel, she lost balance, and trying to grab me, she pushed me off the stairs. I can't remember more. The day of the ritual I hated her a lot, and she felt so sorry that she thought that she deserved dying. I wanted to kill her. She wanted to die. That's the "Perfect Ritual".

Okay... In this chapter I officially created the bathrooms, since they weren't in the game... How could that people lived without one!

A girl of 5 years old pushing her sister off the stairs... My dear Neyri, you ran out of ideas... Kill me, but I had to write your name... It sounds very stupid to say "My friend this, my friend that, me and my friend..." People will think that you're my imaginary friend xD.

P.S. Reviews... Reviews! Need reviews...!


	3. What goes up must come down

Disclaimer: Aw, C'mon, why do you have to torture me forcing me to say that I don't own Fatal Frame nor Tecmo?... ¬¬... Don't own them. Nu-uh, I'll start saving some money.

Chapter 2- What goes up must come down...

I woke up in the middle of the night. I was a little confused for waking up so fast and almost hitting my head with that stupid little table. When I finally began to start seeing clearly, there was a crimson butterfly in front of me. I was sure that it was Mitomi. When I stood up, the butterfly disappeared behind the lattice, so I opened the door and began to follow it. When we arrived outside the house, I thought it would stop in there, but it didn't, and it continued way up to Misono Hill. The butterfly stopped in front of that big altar-like. I kneed and began to cry.

- I'm sorry, please forgive me, we were children an I didn't think right, and because of me you're dead now... we could have run, and we could have escaped this village...

I cried for a little more of 10 minutes until I sensed someone behind me.

- Hitomi? Are you alright?

I stopped crying, and turned where the voice had come from. It was Itsuki, and I felt so embarrassed... the only thing I could do was staring at him. Maybe it just lasted 30 seconds, maybe it lasted 5 minutes, but for me was an eternity.

Unconsciously, and really don't putting too much attention, I hugged Itsuki, and automatically started crying again.

-------------------------------------------------

Woke up next morning in my room. A servant ran to inform Mrs. Osaka that I had wakened up.

- A dream?

I was so confused and everything was so blurry... I began to remember what it seemed to be like fragments of some dream, I couldn't tell what the images were, but there was a laugh... a _horrible_ laugh.

- Having a walk in the middle of the night! Want to catch a cold!

Mrs. Osaka had entered the room, and she seemed pretty angry...

- And for having it worst, Itsuki brought you! What the hell were you thinking! What the hell were both of you _doing_?

- What? No- Nothing! I was just uh...

I couldn't tell her that I was trying to catch a butterfly, it would seem more weird than the fact that I was with Itsuki, so I just stayed quiet.

- Well, at least it means that both of you accept that you're engaged.

- Please, it isn't what you're thinking...

- Then what is it?

- It's- It's not what you're thinking...

- Fine. Don't tell me if you don't want to.

She left the room, and I was sure that I was in problems. She'll tell Mr. Osaka and he would find a way to make a miserable day.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Don't blame me for the ducky title! I can't stop singing it, and it's driving me crazy! And, it concords with the chapter! Hitomi is stood up, she faints and now she's down. X.x Don't blame meeeeeeee!

Well, I know that this chapter was awfully short, and made a different attitude for Hitomi, but it's just that:

1.- As you know, I'm making this fanfic out of a friend's (Neyri D) work. And in this chapter she just wrote like 6 lines, so writing more than a paragraph for this chapter was too hard, pleeeeeeeease understand.

2.- Hitomi's attitude will change throughout the fanfic, so in one chapter you'll see her all like depressed, and in other you'll see her laughing and jumping like crazy out of the Whisper's bridge xD. Well, she won't jump out of the W. bridge, but you understand me.

P.S. Ahem, I accept flames for the ducky title... But not for the fanfic! I accept constructive critiques (and good reviews are welcome too :D) and just that, ok?

And it leads to... Leave commentaries, reviews, etc, etc.


	4. Getting used to it

Disclaimer: I own Fatal Frame! So I own Itsuki :D!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sae: HAHAHAHAHA! SO YOU OWN ME TOO!

Lost Person:S NO! I DON'T OWN FATAL FRAME! NEVER DID!

(DAMN YOU NEYRI!!!!!!!!!! DAMN YOUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!! YOU MADE SUCH A LITTLE ENTRY!!!!!!! HOW THE HELL AM I SUPOSSED TO WORK WITH THAT?! )

Okay, thank youuuuuuuuu... uuuuuuuuuhh... damn I forgot his name... Oh yeah! New born novel! It's nothing against you; it's just my ducky memory. I'm writing this in Word and I'm not using the internet so I can't check your pen name XD. Well, thanks, I'll try to make this chapter longer... Even more, I'll start including my friend's work, so you judge if I'm doing a good work and if I could make the chapters longer...

Chapter 3

Getting used to it

As I imagined, Mr. Osaka made a miserable day just for me. Buuuuut! Itsuki came to see me, (I really wonder how the hell he got the courage to come) and just for that little fact Mr. Osaka let me out of the house. Maybe getting a boyfriend isn't as bad as I thought... ahem. Well, we were talking about random things; we were just talking for... well... talk. And then it happened. I fainted. And now I remember everything about the dream. It was like a first-person view, and I was in what it looked as a great hall, and... the worst part of all... was that it was full of dead people. Some of them were still alive, and they were screaming... And when I thought it couldn't be worse, a girl appeared at the middle of the hall. She began to laugh insanely. It's the same laugh that I heard in my dream. The laugh it's so scary... I really don't believe in premonitions, and I don't think this is one, but it's just that it seems so real...

I woke up in the middle of the night. The first thing I saw was that Itsuki was beside me. He was watching me. I almost screamed because he scared me, but he covered my mouth. He continued to watch me and he began to get closer and closer. I knew what would happen next, and I was so nervous, but still I didn't move. When he was really close, he kissed me. That was my very first kiss and I was so happy... but then the reason of why he did that came out.

-Mutsuki and I will perform the Crimson Sacrifice. I told you before, remember? All the villagers are at the Kurosawa house, talking about this.

- Wh-what?! You didn't tell me about that! You told me that you _wanted_ to, not that you would do it! There must be another way! You can't- I can't let you do that! No-

- I have to. If I don't perform it, Sae and Yae would have to. I don't want them to suffer. Please understand.

-But why did our parents engaged us if they knew you would have too do it? It isn't logic!

- I don't know. Why are you like that? I'm... I'm not the one that will...die...

- Mutsuki is my friend! How could you accept it?!

- Do you really think that I accepted it?! Mutsuki wants to die because of Sae and Yae! I told him that we could escape, but he didn't want to!

He then stood up and then went out of the room. I didn't want to make him angry... but I cannot accept that Mutsuki will die. And I know Itsuki will suffer more than me...

(7 months later)

Itsuki's cleansing didn't take too much time, which is so weird. He'll come back tonight. I hope he's not angry anymore.

...? He's back!

I went down, but still wondering why he came to my house in first place. When I arrived downstairs, I was... surprised. His hair was white!!!! He stared at me a long time, and then he began to... examine (?) the floor. Mr. Osaka and his wife, as well as all the servants, and every villager were surely making a celebration. I stood in front of him, and then hugged him.

- Are you okay?

- The ritual didn't work.

- What?

- Mutsuki isn't a butterfly. I killed him... for nothing.

I walked backwards, and stared at his neck. No crimson butterfly on it. There must be some mistake...

- Now they will use Sae and Yae as the next sacrifice. I have to be quick... I just have 1 year to plan everything. Do you have the crests???

- Yes... Itsuki... are you sure about what you will do?

-Yes.

End of chapter!!!!!!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Black Diary 3

File Content:-

I don't know if I'm sick or something, but I've been fainting a lot on these days. Well, personally, I don't feel sick. But fainting isn't the thing that worries me. When I faint, I see a great hall, full of slaughtered people, screaming, and then, a person appears laughing maniacally. It... Scares me... I don't believe in premonitions, but this seems so real...

Black Diary 5

File Content:-

Itsuki and his brother will do the ritual soon. They want to save Yae and Sae from performing the ritual. But, won't it be the same, 'cause after them, it will be the Kurosawa's twins turn?

Maybe they've got a plan... Maybe it's pure speculation of mine. I'm sure Itsuki will change after the ritual, but as long as he doesn't go crazy... he told me about the ritual right after he kissed me. Nice way to inform things... oh... didn't I write that he kissed me?

Black Diary 6

File Content:-

Today Itsuki came back. His hair was white! He's sad, as all the twins that have done the ritual are. But something went wrong in the ritual... It didn't work... Maybe because they love each other a lot or maybe because... I don't know.

The thing is that Mutsuki didn't turn into a butterfly, and that Itsuki is very depressed.

What a disgrace. It may be cruel to say but, he killed his brother, for nothing. It hurts me a lot that Mutsuki is now... dead, but I have to act a little optimistic so Itsuki won't be that sad.

And I just don't know what to do or what to say. I've never been with a person that depressed. He says he's alright, and acts like if he was "in peace" with himself. Just two words: Bad liar.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yes, I know I added a little more plot to the chapter, but, I don't know about you, but I thought it needed a little more of... drama. You tell. Oh and why Hitomi talks as if she was telling her story to someone, it will be revealed later in some chapters... okay, some chapters are "talked" and others are in the precise moment, at moments ( sorry for the repeating the word xD)

Thanks for reading! Leave reviews!!!!!!!! Please!!!!!!!!!

P.S I'm really confused with the timeline, I don't understand if Itsuki was locked after he did his ritual or after he helped Sae and Yae to escape. If anyone can help me with it!!!!!!!


	5. The Repentance

Disclaimer: I have bought Fatal Frame, Tecmo, and all the characters.

Sae: Hi Lost Person! eating cookies, seating on my couch Your house is rea- WAAAAAAAAAH! Lost Person kicks her and Sae fells down from the window

Lost Person: u.ú I forgot that buying Tecmo and Fatal Frame will include Sae in the package... Well, then I don't own them anymore!

Sae: from the outside YOU NEVER OWNED THEM!!!!

Lost Person: Shut up already... (mutters) I wanted to feel important...

Sae: a loud Crack! sounds I understand now how Fallen Woman felt...

Thanks a lot for the reviews!!!!!!! Made me so happy n.n. Well, welcome Crimson Nightshade and Crimson Kaoru!!!!!!!! I was confused because in Sae/Yae's diary, -Yae- mentions that Itsuki was locked. O.o But now I understand that she was talking about Itsuki being locked because the cleansing n.nU. And the diaries that Neyri made were only confusing me more, so if you have a question about the diaries/fanfic, feel free to ask me!

Chapter 4 The Repentance

When Itsuki was locked up because of his cleansing, a friend of him came. I think his name was Ryozo Munakata. He was looking for Itsuki but I couldn't tell him anything, because I was sure that Mr. Tachibana was there... But maybe it was just my imagination.

(2 weeks later)

I woke up in the middle of the night again. I thought that was over... I dreamt of the girl laughing, and about the hall with those bloody corpses... I was scared; everything was still dark when I woke up. I tried to sleep again, and succeed.

(That morning)

Today is the day. Itsuki will help Yae and Sae escape the village. I can't hide my worry... What if something bad happens?

I went to see Itsuki, he was seating in his room, thinking. I sat on my knees, and hugged him from behind. He startled a little, like if he was very focused into his thoughts.

-Hi there...

- Hitomi...

- Are you really sure?

- Yes. I won't change my decision. I want to save them. Try to distract the villagers, for I'll help Yae and Sae.

- Okay...

He stood up, gave me a kiss and then, left.

Just like that.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hitomi ran across the deep forest, thinking if it was too late. She was tired and her legs were more than numb. But she continued running, with the last words of Itsuki in her mind.

-Flashback-

-Itsuki... They escaped, right? You have nothing more to worry... I'll try to get you out of here, and then we'll escape, just like Yae.

Itsuki's face was across some barred little window. The villagers somehow manage to get informed of the Kurosawa twins' escape. They captured Itsuki, locked him on a storehouse while Ryokan decided what to do with him, and then left for continue looking for Yae and Sae.

-It's my fault... I couldn't distract the villagers... they saw you, and then they started shouting...

-It's okay... (Whispering) It's all my fault, everything...

- Itsuki?

- Nothing...

They both silenced. It appeared like if someone was at the other side of the door. But then everything fell quiet.

-...Hitomi! You have to run! Escape from the village!

- What? Why? Itsuki?

- Something bad will happen, I'm sure of it! You have to escape!

- But- What about you?

- Don't worry about me. I won't be here anymore. Escape now!

Hitomi walked to the door, but she stopped when Itsuki said

- I love you.

The girl looked to Itsuki, and then replied with "I love you too". And then she opened the door and left.

-End of Flashback-

"I won't be here anymore"... She was such a fool. She believed Itsuki, thinking that he would escape, but then remembered Mutsuki, and everything changed.

Hitomi was running as fast as she could, never stopping to catch her breath.

She didn't know how much she had stayed walking in that forest before realizing Itsuki's _real_ plan. 5 hours? 10 hours? A day?

She saw the now dim Shinto gate, and a person kneed in front of another person. She hid between some trees, thinking that they could be the villagers. She began to walk closer, and when she arrived, she only saw Yae and a man, but she couldn't really tell who was.

-Yae?! What is she doing in here??????

She tried to catch up with Yae and the mysterious man, but they suddenly disappeared in the fog.

- Munakata...

She turned her head to the village, but didn't saw a thing. She ran to the stone in the middle of the hill, and thousands of butterflies began to appear. When they vanished in the middle of the black sky, the village was there.

-Itsuki...!

Thinking that maybe Ryokan had let go of Itsuki, and that Itsuki was in his house, she ran to the Tachibana house. When she passed in front of her house, she was shocked. Everything was pitch-black and deserted. Not even a person, or a villager walking outside-inside neither-. When she arrived to the said house, she didn't saw a person. Not even the servants, or Mr. Tachibana.

- Hello? Mr. Tachibana? It's Hitomi!

Hitomi was scared, everything was abandoned. But she was hoping that there was a person in that house- so she wouldn't have to search for Itsuki in the solitary village.

- _The Repentance..._

Hitomi turned her head to where the whispering came, but it was nothing.

A "crack" sounded behind her, in a closet.

-Is anybody here...?

Suddenly, a silhouette came out from the closet, and hugged Hitomi.

- My brother... I want Itsuki... Where is he? Where is my brother?

"Where is my brother"? Hitomi realized that Itsuki wasn't in here... he was still at the storehouse...

- Chitose! Are you okay? Where is everybody?

- There were voices! Outside! Everywhere! And everything is dark! I'm afraid...

Chitose cried, and hugged Hitomi tighter. Hitomi kneed and hugged her too, trying to console her. Voices? No... The Repentance?! It couldn't be!

Chitose fell asleep after some minutes; Hitomi put her on the floor, and after thinking for several minutes, decided to go to the storehouse to look for Itsuki. She'll find a way to open the door, and then she and Itsuki will come back with Chitose.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She found the key to the storehouse in front of the door, and unlocked it. She opened the door, but everything was pitch-black. A low noise, like something pulling could be heard.

-...Itsuki?

Hitomi opened the door so the moonlight could enter, and then she'd see better.

-Itsu-

Hitomi screamed as hard as she could. Itsuki was hanging from the ceiling, without life. She fell down crying, but still she crawled to the little door of the cell. She opened it, and tried to get Itsuki down. Every time she wanted to pull Itsuki, she heard the sound of the rope, and stopped pulling, as if the rope sound was reminding her that she shouldn't have left. She climbed a little desk, cut the rope and screamed when Itsuki's body hit the floor. She got down, and hugged the dead body of Itsuki. A small note came out from Itsuki's kimono. It read:

I'm so sorry Hitomi...

I couldn't accept the fault of didn't make Mutsuki a butterfly...

If you're reading this, you're obviously back on the village.

I'm sorry... I'm ashamed that you found me in this situation...

Search... for another person and be happy with him...

Forget me and forgive me...

She cried for more than an hour, then decided to bury the body.

She looked for something that she could use as a shovel, and saw the same little desk she climbed. She picked it up, and threw it at the wall. The desk broke into big pieces, perfect for the use she will take them.

She took Itsuki's body at the back of the storehouse, thinking that it was the only place that she could take the body.

Still crying, she made the dirty work, and then placed the piece of wood on top of the improvised tomb. Her kimono ended very dirty, but she didn't care at all. She sat beside the tomb, and cried.

She cried until she couldn't cry more, and wiped her tears. She realized that if there was a person that could know what happened, it was Ryokan Kurosawa.

Giving a last glance to the tomb, she left the backyard of the store house. Hitomi locked the storehouse; she was truly broken, and didn't want to see the inside of the storehouse again. She walked to the Kurosawa house, and passed the Whisper Bridge, until she arrived to the entrance of the mansion. She looked for Ryokan in every room of the house, except the Great Hall. The house was completely empty and in darkness.

She walked in the corridor that lead to the Great Hall, until she saw a course of blood.

She screamed, and looked to the way the course ended; bloody handprints were on the walls.

She ran to the Great Hall, don't wanting to see the room next to the handprints.

She opened the door, but didn't enter. Her dream-her _premonition-_ was at the hall.

Dozens of ravaged corpses were on the floor, some of them still alive, shrieking...

She screamed as hard as she could, she couldn't stand that. She turned back to try to run, but a face smiling ear to ear welcomed her.

- Yae... she left me...

- Sae...!

-Ha ha ha ha ha ha!!!!!!!!

Hitomi fell on a corpse, leaving her kimono with a stain of blood.

Sae walked slowly, getting closer and closer at every step.

When Hitomi raised her head to see Sae, she wasn't there. Standing up carefully, she walked to the exit, avoiding all the corpses that were lying on the floor.

She then heard again the insane laugh, and turned her head. Sae was in the middle of the Great Hall, the only place where there weren't any bodies.

Sae was laughing like in Hitomi's dream; deciding not to stay and watch what happened next, she ran towards the exit of the mansion.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Catching her breath at the inside entrance of the Tachibana house, she began thinking.

Were they insane enough to have done the ritual without Yae? It was obvious that they didn't perform the ritual correctly, as Sae didn't turned into a butterfly...

Maybe Sae was captured? Then Yae noticed it minutes later, and came back but saw the village in the miserable state it is?

She was abruptly interrupted as a loud scream sounded upstairs, thinking that it was Chitose, she ran where Chitose was.

Chitose was screaming and crying in the corner of the room, and a hazy silhouette was in front of her.

Hitomi took Chitose by her hand, and ran to another room with her.

- Chitose? Are you okay? What was that?

- I don't know...! I want Itsuki! Where is he?!

- ... Chitose... He's- he's still at the storehouse. But the villagers locked the window and the door, and it can't be opened.

- We have to get him out! I want to see him!

- Chitose, just wait, and he'll get out by himself, OK?

- OK...

Chapter ends here.

* * *

Well, that's all for today! Read and review please!!!!!! 


	6. My Last Breathe

Disclaimer- I don't own Fatal Frame, Tecmo, and all that stuff. TT.TT I wished I owned Itsuki...

Thanks a lot for the reviews!!!!!!!!! And I'm so sorry for being this late for the update. It's my school... I tell you, it has something against me...

This is the last chapter, Neyri's work ended here. So far so good xD, but well, it may have a... uhhhhhhhh... unexpected... ending. You're warned! I did my part! Thanks a lot for every person that took their time for reading my fanfic!!!!!!!

And no, I don't own Evanescence, either (duh). Wish I did but I don't.

Chapter 5- My Last Breathe

Hitomi didn't want to tell Chitose the truth about Itsuki. At least not yet.

Chitose was suffering a lot. First she lost Mutsuki, then all the Repentance occurred. And now...

Hitomi turned to Chitose. She was in a deep sleep. Chitose had been sick for more than a month now. A few days after the Repentance happened. Hitomi knew that this would happen, since there was no food, no water, no...Anything! The teenage girl didn't know what to do. She wasn't hungry, and she wasn't sick. Instead of being happy about that, or at least relieved, she was sad and worried.

Why she was still alive? Why did she have to watch how little Chitose suffered? Why she wasn't dead, as the rest of the village???

Occasionally, a random ghost appeared, and Hitomi was sure scared, but remained silent, hugging Chitose and covering her eyes. Eventually, the spirit vanished. It was always like that.

Other times, she heard a person muttering down the hall. No matter if it was a child, an adult or an old man, they always muttered about The Repentance.

After a few minutes thinking, Chitose woke up.

-Can we go see Itsuki? I want to see him!

Hitomi turned her face from Chitose.

- We can't. The villagers are there. They would capture us and you couldn't see Itsuki...

- That doesn't matter! I wanna see him! Please...

Hitomi observed Chitose's pale face. The poor girl was having a lot of pain and she was just a little child. Mutsuki, Itsuki, The Repentance and now a village full of spirits killing everything they saw. As if all the fear she had wasn't enough.

- He's dead... isn't him?

Hitomi surprised as Chitose finished saying that. She made a weak smile.

- Chitose... he is dead. I... didn't want to tell you... you might have not supported it... I'm sorry... I'm really sorry...

The little girl started crying. She cried and cried, but then, she suddenly fell to the floor.

-Chitose! Are you alright? Hey!

- It was Yae's fault... because of her, Itsuki was locked... she shouldn't have left...

Chitose's body immediately became tense and rigid.

-No! Wake up...! Don't leave me...! Come on...! Chitose...

Hitomi started crying as the last beloved person she had suddenly died. She was all alone now...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She didn't know how much it has passed since she buried Chitose next to Itsuki. Weeks? Months? Years...? She hasn't changed anything. She was still a teenager, just a little more pale than before.What got her really frustrated was that she wasn't dead.

She didn't eat- nor drink- anything, but just look- still alive.

Maybe it was a punishment for having escaped the village and have survived?

Sae's insane laughter was often heard in the village...

The villagers were still looking for Yae, not giving up. Every spirit thought that they were still alive, and continued fearing for the Repentance.

The only place that seemed to not have any spirits was Misono Hill, where Hitomi spent most of her time. It's not like she could talk with someone like in the old times...

When she was heading to the Old Tree- another place that seemed deserted at all- she gave a quick glance to the storehouse, and saw the little window opened. But that wasn't what surprised Hitomi, it was the fact that Itsuki was standing there.

In all her time in the village since The Repentance, she hasn't seen Itsuki, just a young woman that kept looking for her boyfriend. She tried talking to her, but it looked like if the time was warped, because as soon as she got near her, she disappeared. Hitomi was pretty sure she wasn't a ghost, not yet... the last time she saw her, it was already a spirit, wandering the Osaka House...

Hitomi looked away from the storehouse, and then she watched it again and saw the window closed, and a young girl coming out of the storehouse.

Hitomi ran as fast as she could, trying to catch up with the girl. Sure enough, she managed to be with her.

- Hey!!!!! Who are you??????

Glad to find a person to talk to, Hitomi made the first smile of the last years.

The girl looked surprised, and was about to take her a photo with her camera, when she realized she wasn't a ghost at all.

- I'm... I'm Mio Amakura...

When Hitomi saw her closer, she let out a little scream. She was identical to Yae...

- I thought there was a boy at the storehouse... but when I opened the door (she pointed to the inside of the storehouse) there wasn't anybody...

- He is... he is dead. His name was Itsuki. He was my boyfriend...

Hitomi said as she lowered her face.

-Are you... Part of this village?

Hitomi raised her face and began to tell her story, excepting the whole before-The-Repentance- part.

- I'm sorry...

- It's okay... you didn't know...

- I'm- I'm looking for some pinwheels. You know... to... escape the village... Have you seen them?

- No. I'm sorry.

-I'll keep looking for them... want to join me?

- No, thanks... I'll stay here. Good luck.

Mio stared at Hitomi for a while and then left. Hitomi lied about the pinwheels. It was her fault for helping Itsuki to make his plan. In first place, she must've not helped him to get the pinwheels. She didn't want to make the same mistake again so another Repentance happened.

She entered the storehouse, quietly observing every object it was inside. Entering via the small door to the cell, she put a lot of books piled down on the floor. She took a rope, decided to make the same thing Itsuki did. She tied the rope from the ceiling, and put it around her neck. She adjusted it and was about to kick all the books, when she saw what it appeared to be Itsuki.

- Itsuki... I'll be with you... but now... Forever... nothing will separate us...

Itsuki just remained in there, completely immobile. Crying, Hitomi kicked the books.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Well, I now have the 4 pinwheels; this should be enough to escape. I might invite that girl... maybe she'll join us...

Mio walked past the well, and towards the storehouse. She opened the door.

-Hitomi? Are you here? I have the 4 pinwheels! My sister and I are going to leave the village! Hitomi? Hitomi???

She searched the storehouse, but didn't find her.

- She must have left...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mio took the last photo as she ran out of film. Sae still was standing there, laughing insanely.

Sae lifted her arms, ready to strike Mio, but then Itsuki appeared between them.

-Sae...

-...Itsuki!

- You have to stop this. You cannot continue with this...! Yae will not come back. You have to understand.

-... I...understand...

Sae gave a weak smile, and started walking towards the Abyss. Just like that, she threw herself into it.

- MAYU!!!!!!!!

Mio ran as fast as she could to try to catch her twin, but didn't arrive in time. Mayu was already a few inches below, and Mio couldn't reach her. She was about to throw herself too, when Hitomi appeared and took Mayu's hand. She helped Mayu to stand up, and then turned to Mio.

- Hi there.

-...are you-?

- A ghost? Kind of...

FLASHBACK

Hitomi kicked the books below her, and she hung herself to death.

All went black.

Then, she woke up. She was laying on the floor. She saw her hands and they looked paler than ever. She looked up and saw Itsuki, kneed in front of her.

- Itsuki...!!!!!!!!

She hugged him, and he hugged her.

-I'm sorry... for being so stupid that couldn't see the consequences of the escape... I shouldn't have involved you...

Hitomi was crying, yet again.

- It's okay...! It's okay... but I were so lonely after you died! And then- the Repentance! And Chitose...

-I know. You don't have to say it. Don't worry anymore.

Itsuki kissed her head and continued-

- If we want the village to be haunted no more, we have to move fast. We must stop Sae.

- What are we going to do??

- Sae has to be in the Abyss, not outside. And the Kusabi... I'm sure that he is no more by now. We must stop Sae in order to bring peace to the village.

-O-ok...

END OF FLASHBACK

Itsuki turned to Mio and Mayu.

-You have to go now. The village is going to disappear soon. Every spirit will be able to rest in peace...

He turned to Hitomi, but suddenly the place started to tremble.

-Now go! You don't have too much time!

Mio nodded and grabbed Mayu's hand as she started running towards the exit. She turned to Itsuki and Hitomi and said-

-Thank you.

She started running again. When they couldn't be seen anymore, Hitomi smiled to Itsuki.

-Is it over?

Itsuki hugged Hitomi and nodded.

- It's all over now...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The curse of the village was finally broken, and now inside of it weren't any ghosts.

Still, Mio and Mayu never returned there, shocked by what they saw at the village.

But even with that, a dam was constructed in the place where the village once stood.

Every spirit was now in peace, not bothering anyone.

Though the village was completely destructed in order to construct the dam, there were still some shrines, that prove that maybe, a lot of years ago, there was a village, with its story.

The End!

(Crying like crazy) WAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!! The fanfic's finished. I really hope you liked it... I know, a bit confusing, and a bit crappy, but it's my first fanfic I make for Fatal Frame... Don't flame me!!!!!!! Or else Sae will return and kill you!

Only constructive critics, please!

Thanks for reading my fanfic, really, thanks a lot!!!!!!!!! Pleaaaaaaaaaaase!!!!!!!! I'm begging you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Leave reviews!!!!!!!!


End file.
